This disclosure relates to permanent electrostatic dissipating compositions having excellent transparency and impact resistances. Polymeric resins are suitable for a large number of applications because of their high strength-to-weight ratio and ease of processing. Polymeric resins, however, are insulating in nature and are therefore electrostatic charges can build on plastic when subjected to frictional forces such as rubbing. Their inability to dissipate such electrostatic charges leads them to attract dust and foreign particles, thereby spoiling the appearance of molded parts made therefrom. Additionally, the build up of electrostatic charges renders the polymeric resin unusable in certain electrical and electronic applications. It is therefore desirable to have polymeric resins that possess antistatic properties (i.e., are electrostatically conductive) and that maintain these properties at the elevated temperatures used in processing these materials.
Polymeric resins and articles having antistatic properties are typically obtained by directly blending antistatic agents with the polymeric resins during a compounding process. Unfortunately, the antistatic agent often migrates to the surface layer of the article over time, lowering the antistatic properties due to frictional wear of the surface layer. A need therefore remains for stable antistatic compositions wherein the antistatic agent remains well dispersed in the bulk of the polymeric resin during high temperature processing and subsequent use. In addition, it is desirable to have such antistatic compositions transparent for use in electronic packaging where it is important to be able to see the part when packaged.